Frozen Reliance
by the-vampire-act
Summary: The case gets personal once more when the UnSub forces the team to play a game of life and death in the woods. Pleaz R&R!
1. Prologue

Frozen Reliance- Prologue

The Start of Things

"..............Alright, so here's the prologue! Now that Saviors is dead and gone, I've got new ideas to stir up! Pleaz R&R!"

"Garcia, just go on. I will only slow you down. Please, take the kids and go!" Reid shouted desperately.

"No,no! Baby don't make me do that!" Garcia panicked. "Please, don't!" she cried.

"I promised I would keep them safe, and I can't guarantee that you and the kids will make it out if I leave with you. I can't even walk, Garcia. Please, just leave. They're coming! Go!" Reid pleaded as he laid on the floor, grasping his chest.

"Just promise me that you won't die." Garcia said as tears rolled down her eyes-smearing her make-up.

"You know I can't do that." he mumbled. "Go! They're coming!" Garcia nodded her head reluctantly, and picked up the kids.

"We'll get help. We'll come back to get you!" Garcia shouted as she ran off with the children. As she ran off, she heard a scream in the back round.

'Oh god, no. NO! Not him!' she thought as she tightened her grip on the children.....

Two Weeks Earlier..........

"What is this about, Hotch?" JJ asked as she ran to catch up with her boss.

"The BAU has been getting threats lately." he started in a low voice.

"We always get threats, Hotch. What makes this one different?" JJ asked.

"He's been stalking us-everyone on the team." Hotch answered.

"Why aren't you briefing the whole team?" JJ whispered back.

"We can't risk that. The UnSub has watched us at work. I can't risk the room being bugged. I'm talking to each of you separately while some one scans the room." Hotch said. JJ nodded.

"Do you think he's going to on his threats?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not risking anyone's life again. We can't afford to have another agent taken away."

"What brought that on? It comes with the job- we all know that."

"Strauss. She's leading us on this one. We're acting like nothing is out of the ordinary, but we're taking precautions. In the meantime, we're going to continue on with a new case in Quantico. Alright?"

"Yeah, I understand." she mumbled.

"Smile and take the file. It has a copy of the letter he sent us, but we have a good reason to think he's watching us now." Hotch murmured. JJ nodded, and took the file. She gave him a small smile, and carried on her own way. Something wasn't right about this one, and she had a feeling something was about to go bad....

"Reid, come here." Hotch said quietly. Reid nodded, and stood up. He hobbled over to Hotch with his cane.

"I assume this is about the death threats?" Reid whispered. Hotch nodded.

"Who told you?" Hotch mumbled.

"No one; I was just guessing. We always have a death threat on us." he answered.

"This one's different. He's been stalking all of us, at work and after. He gave us a list of what each of you were doing yesterday. He has the most details on you and Garcia, I'm assuming that's because you both live in a public apartment. Everyone else on the team either has a house or live in an exclusive apartment building." Reid nodded.

"Makes sense; we're the easiest to access." Reid agreed.

"Be careful Reid; everyone knows that you have a history with dangerous situations. No offense." Hotch added the last part quickly.

"That's alright;it's just the truth." Reid said.

"He may or may not be watching us now. I put the file on your desk; I would give it to you now, but I had JJ take it from me. I don't want him to get suspicious. It has a copy of the letter he sent us inside it. I want you to memorize it in case we need it later." Hotch said.

"Hotch, I have an eidetic memory; even if I didn't mean to memorize it, I would have anyways." Reid said, rolling his eyes lightly.

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm using you. But I really don't know what we would do with out you, Reid." Hotch mumbled.

"I understand, Hotch. I know you're not using you." Reid said with a slight smile.

"I won't keep you any longer now. Go rest your knee; I need you sharp." Hotch said. Reid nodded.

"Thanks Hotch." he said a bit louder as he walked away.

When Reid sat back at his desk, he opened the file. As he read over the letter, he couldn't help but feel that this threat was different than the others they had gotten. He had sent him a detailed list of what each team member did yesterday. Before Reid read on, he mentally prepared himself. Although he knew Hotch never meant to use him, he still felt like he was sometimes. His memory was a curse sometimes, and he couldn't help but wish to be normal sometimes.

After another moment, he sighed, and opened the file..........

"..........okay, so this is just the prologue.......things pick up pace really quick; I promise :)And I was going to publish another story in which Spencey's leg isnt healing (Morgan/Reid slash!) but decided to go with this one first :) Pleaz R&R!"


	2. Phone Call

Frozen Reliance- Chapter 1

Phone Calls

"..............Hope you guys like it! If you review I will send you virtual Spencey cookies!"

The day was dragging on. Reid was exhausted and wanted to go home, but the BAU was taking all the precautions they could. The safest place for them to be right now was in the BAU. If they were anywhere else, the UnSub could track them down and possibly harm them. So far, everything was quiet, but there was something about the latest threat that made red alarms sound in Reid's head. Something wasn't right.

"Alright, so the UnSub we are looking for has killed three women and four men. They were all found dead in the woods, and they were all brutally attacked by an animal. The coroner still isn't sure what type of animal could have caused these marks that are indigenous to the area." JJ told the group. "He completely isolates his victims and leaves them in the woods." Just as she was about to continue, Prentiss's phone started to ring.

"Huh. This is from an unknown caller." Prentiss said.

"Morgan, get Garcia to track the call. This might be about that threat we just got," Hotch said immediately. Morgan nodded, and quickly left the room. Once Garcia was set up, Morgan came back and nodded to Prentiss to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she started.

"I'm assuming you've read the letter." a husky voice croaked.

"I'm sorry, but what letter?" Prentiss asked, playing dumb.

"Don't be a smart-ass Miss Prentiss. I know that SSA Aaron Hotchner talked to everyone of you about it. I will in fact get you all, eventually." he said, sounding angry.

"I still don't-"

"NO! DON'T PLAY THESE GAMES WITH ME!' he shouted. "There will be time to play games later." With that, he hung up. Just as quickly as he hung up, another cell phone started ringing. This time Morgan picked up.

"There rules of the game are simple. Don't misbehave or someone will pay for it. Misbehave too many times, someone dies. And the last rule is the most important: stay alive."

"When does the game start?' Morgan asked, playing along.

"When I say it does." he hung up again. Once more, another phone started ringing. JJ picked up her phone.

"You will all be split up into groups of two. If you do something wrong, your partner gets punished. If your partner does something wrong, the next person in line, or the next lifeline, gets punished." The line went dead. This time, Rossi picked up his phone.

"The partners will be cuffed together with rope. It doesn't matter if you break the rope- it will do nothing. You try to escape the woods and I will kill your partner and the next person down the line."

"What do you mean? " Rossi asked.

"You'll find out." When the line went dead, Hotch answered his phone.

"If I paired Dr. Reid with Agent Rossi, and Rossi did something wrong, Reid would be punished. If Dr. Reid misbehaved, I would punish his lifelink. The lifelink is the person who's life is in danger of someone does something wrong. The lifeline is the person in charge of making sure they don't do anything wrong."

"How do we know who our partner is?" Hotch asked.

"Just be patient." He hung up, and Garic'a phone rang. As soon as it did, she went to the conference room. There was no way of tracking the calls- he was using multiple disposable cell phones and wasn't spending enough time on the phone to track them.

"The lifelinks are as the following: If Agent Hotch misbehaves, then Agent Rossi is punished. If Agent Rossi is bad, then Agent JJ will be punished. Then Agent JJ, Agent Prentiss. Agent Prentiss,Agent Morgan. Agent Morgan,Agent Dr. Reid. Agent Dr. Reid, Agent Garcia. Agent Garcia, a surprised guest." The phone went dead. Finally, Reid's phone rung.

"Dr. Reid, open your bag. Take out the book you have in it and take out its contents. The game begins now." The line was dead for the last time. Reid immediately took out his bag, and fished around for his book. Once he got it, he found a map of the woods on it. Scribbles in red on the back of it were the words: if you get anyone else involved, you all will die. And don't worry, I have provided transportation. You will know when it arrives.

"Damn it, how do we go on with this guy, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"I think we should-" but then a loud sound coming from the window caught their attention.

"I think we found our transportation." Reid as he stood up. He limped into the next room, and stared outside of the glass window. Staring back at him was a helicopter. The BAU team followed Reid, and stared outside as well. Suddenly, it pulled closer and shattered the glass. Morgan pulled Reid back, making sure that glass didn't hit him. Once half of the helicopter was inside the building, three men walked out. They quickly stabbed a syringe in each of their skins, and let their bodies limp to the ground. The three men carried the BAU team to the inside of their helicopter as the other BAU teams gathered around. But by the time anyone had shaken off their shock and was ready to rush into action, the helicopter had already taken off.......

"..............tada! Is that better? :) Pleaz R&R!"


	3. The Game Begins

Frozen Reliance- Chapter 3

The Games Begin

".........OME u nice people reviewed!! YAY!! You know you want to do it again..:)"

When the BAU team woke up, they were in a white-walled room with no furniture whatsoever.

"Ah, you're awake." a familiar voice said. The BAU looked around until they found the source of the voice. "Ready to start round one?"

"You son of a bitch! Why are you doing this?!" Morgan shouted.

"Already angry? May I remind you who your link is?" the UnSub asked. "You misbehave, Spencer Reid gets punished. " Morgan side-ways glanced at Reid, who seemed to be unaffected my the man's words.

"Anyways, round one begins now. Hotch, get up." Hotch was reluctant, but he stood up. He knew the man was serious about his threats, and he wasn't about to have one of his team members killed because of his arrogance. "Wise choice, agent." The UnSub roughly grabbed Hotch's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Now, the first round is quite simple. Go through the maze over there and don't die. You come out in ten minutes and I won't punish Agent Rossi. The timer starts................now!'' With that, Hotch was pushed into a maze of different obstacles. Hotch kept to is left, avoiding the paths that seemed clear. If the UnSub was trying to be clever, he knew it would be the clear paths that were booby-trapped. And he was right. Hotch smiled as he reached the end of the maze.

"Good job, Agent Hotch. Now, let's go join the others."

The UnSub smiled. Of course the agent had made it through with minutes left to spare- that was his intention. Hotch wasn't the person he wanted to play games with. The UnSub knew about Foyet, who had succeeded in his own games with Hotch. Now, it was somebody else's turn.

Hotch knew something was wrong; the course was too easy. That wasn't in the profile of the UnSub. Hotch also knew that the UnSub had a plan. The problem wasn't staying alive, it was being more clever than the creator of the game.

"Agent Hotchner, go get Agent Rossi. It's his turn. And he know better than to disobey, don't you?" the UnSub smirked. Hotch simply nodded, and let himself be pushed into the room he was previously in.

"You okay Hotch?" Garcia immediately asked. Hotch nodded.

"David, he wants you now. You know that you have to go- and do everything as he says. I don't believe he is kidding about these links." Hotch mumbled. Rossi stood up, and nodded his head.

"I can take care of myself Hotch. I've been in worse situations than this before- and I was in them alone, too." Hotch nodded in understandment, and let his friend go.

"What is his game" Morgan asked.

"I'm still not quite sure. But I am certain that he has something else up his sleeve. This so-called game as he says is not about to get any easier. He made me get through an obstacle course that even Strauss could've gotten through. He's working us up. To what? I haven't a clue." Hotch explained.

"All of the victims were dead after five days. The EMT's said that they were malnourished and the condition of their body suggested they had been running through the woods well-over five days. I think he kidnapped his victims for longer than we initially thought. " Reid supplied.

"Wait- what do you mean by 'condition of their bodies'? Grass stains? Lake water?" Prentiss asked. Reid shook his head no. "Then what?"

"Animal bite marks, twigs and such caught in their hairs, clothes, and nails, rips from trees, cuts from rocks, bruises that looked like they had tripped..........Of course, most of this stuff makes us ASSUME they were in the woods. For all we know the UnSub could've had their dog bite them and make it appear as though they've been in the woods. Their injuries were so common and general that even the cause of death couldn't be determined. One doctor said they died of starvation and dehydration, while another said their deaths was caused by extreme temperature exposure." Reid concluded.

"From the lake?" JJ asked. Reid shook his head no.

"The climate itself. When these victims were kidnapped, it was -20 degrees Fahrenheit, and the windchill was -15. They would have died within the first day- maybe two days at the most." Reid explained. "It's about 10 degrees in this location now, so our chances of surviving are slightly better off."

"Damn, it's really that cold?" Morgan asked, shaking his head. "I barely noticed."

"Speak for yourself." Prentiss mumbled.

"I'm from Vegas, so I agree with Emily." Reid said in a high-pitched voice, trying to distract himself from the cold. Morgan smirked, and hit Reid's arm playfully.

"Come on Pretty Boy! Man-up!"

"Oh chocolate delight, leave my white chocolate alone." Garcia sang.

"Baby Girl, you know I can't resist." Morgan whined.

"Enough!" a mad voice shouted. Reid jumped, causing Morgan to smirk again.

A minute later, Rossi was pushed back into the room. "What was your course?" Hotch asked. Rossi sighed, and shook his head.

"It was this stupid game! I had to swim across a lake that had fish in it- FISH! Not shark, not paranas, fish! Afterward, he had me dry my hair and he marched me out here again. What the hell is is up to?" Rossi exclaimed.

"My game is much more complicated than you could comprehend. You have no idea how this will end." the UnSub smirked from a monitor. "Although, I could give you a clue." he teased. On the

"At what cost?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, no cost at all- it's just part of the game. Interested?"

"Sure, why not?" Rossi mumbled.

"Ask Dr. Reid where he was last night, and what he saw on the 2nd booth on the right-hand side." With that, the UnSub stopped talking.

Reid looked thoughtfully into space- letting his eidetic memory think back to last night.

"Where were you?" Morgan asked.

"Local coffee shop." Reid murmured, deep in thought. "There was a picture......a picture of...." Reid snapped out of his trance, a frown creasing on his face.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"A picture of the woods........."

"What type of picture, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"A picture of a woods-and wolves."

"............uh-oh! Cliffie!!! the wolves are in fact a very important aspect of the story- but that will come later. :) heheheh............Thanks all who reviewed!!! You know you wanna do it again!!!"


	4. Balance and Control

Frozen Reliance- Chapter 4

Balance and Control

"..........Im in a really, really,really bad mood. That's all im saying."

"_What is it?" Hotch asked._

"_A picture of the woods........."_

"_What type of picture, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked._

"_A picture of a woods-and wolves."_

"Does that mean............?" Prentiss hinted.

"The bite marks that the coroner found on the victims were caused by wolves." JJ started.

"If the freezing cold temperature doesn't kill them, the wolves will. For all we know, these wolves have been trained o kill." Reid said.

"The UnSub's own personal army." Rossi commented. Morgan shook his head.

"Damn, that's just messed up." he said.

"Oh, you really don't even know the half of it, Agent Morgan."the UnSub said from behind the team. "The wolves were easier to train than one might think. With enough meat, a few dedicated hours, whips......." he hinted.

"Abused wolves are worse than abused humans. They take their anger out on whatever living thing they can find. They get vicious and ravenous. They will kill and eat anything they can. It's like a game of extreme predator and prey." Reid rambled.

"Good job Dr. Reid." he fake applauded. "I always knew you were faster than the other ones. But enough of that! We have a game to play. Morgan and Prentiss are up next."

"Together?" Hotch asked. The UnSub nodded.

"Precisely." The UnSub started. "I HATE the first round- nothing ever happens. Thus, I am speeding up the process. Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss will all son be done. Then, JJ and Garcia can go. Lastly, Dr. Reid. I figured that it should be done in about two days- at the most. So, if the two contestants would just stand up............?" They nodded, and stood up. "So obedient! My,my,my, you must know what will happen if you aren't!" No one said anything, thought. They all just watched as Prentiss and Morgan were thrashed into the next obstacle course..........

"Balance beams?" Prentiss asked, mostly talking to herself.

"The hell............?" Morgan muttered.

"Oh yes, hell indeed. Don't fall down! You have three minutes to cross the four beams." the UnSub instructed.

"Really? Isn't this just a bit....uh.....easy?" Prentiss whispered.

"It's part of his game; let us think it's easy, but it only gets harder. " Morgan explained.

"Yeah, but I don't like the way he's treating Reid. He's isolating him from the group, talking to him as if he's not like us, giving exact dates and locations. He's at least been stalking him." Prentiss concluded as she crossed the final beam.

"Damn it. Why does Reid always do this? " Morgan said as he jumped off the beam.

"Well, it's not like he does it on purpose." Prentiss murmured.

"Very good agents. Let's go back to the others now." the UnSub said.

"What the hell was the point in this?" Morgan asked.

"Who said there was a point?" he asked with a smirk. Morgan just glared at the man. "Come now, let's go..."

Prentiss and Morgan sat back down on the hard ground as JJ and Garcia were called out of the room. Their obstacle? Control.

"Control?" Garcia asked.

"Yes, control." the UnSub answered.

"Meaning.....?" JJ asked.

" Control the ball by hitting it with the moving line." the UnSub answered.

"You want us to play pong?" Garcia asked.

"Precisely." He threw a portable video game at the two FBI agents. "You both have to last five minutes." he answered.

"Seriously?" Garcia asked. JJ groaned, and took the game.

"Here; let me go first." she mumbled. The UnSub started the timer, and JJ started the game.

"One minute left." the UnSub eventually shouted. "5.....4.....3.....2....1.....0." JJ paused the game, and handed it to Garcia, who successfully completed the task.

"Very good agents. Now, time to visit your colleagues again."The agents nodded, and followed the UnSub.

"Agent Reid, if you would...." he hinted as he entered the room. Reid nodded, and held onto the wall to stand up. He picked up his cane, and limped towards the UnSub........

"What did you guys have to do?" Morgan asked.

"He had us play Pong- of all things!''

"The hell...........?" Morgan murmured.

"That's what I was thinking." JJ mumbled.

"Yeah, but why does my little G-Man have to go alone?" Garcia asked.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Hotch said in his monotone voice.......

"Dr. Reid, please have a seat." the UnSub said. Reid nodded, and sat his cane against the wall next to the table. "I can't promise you that you'll survive my games. It's going to get bloody-and fast."

"Why are you telling me this? Why not the others?" Reid asked.

"Because they aren't the reason you are all here." the UnSub answered bluntly.

"Why didn't you just take me?"

"I knew I could get you alone, but I knew that your team would find me. I couldn't take that risk." Reid just nodded. "I'm going to give you a choice; risk the lives of your teammates and two children, or risk your own." he offered.

"My own." Reid answered.

"Wise choice." the UnSub smiled. "Everything will soon make sense- I guarantee it. But in the meantime, do not speak a word of this to the others. I will find out, and I will destroy them all."

"I understand." Reid agreed.

"There will be one more round before I eliminate your competition. It will soon just be you here. Tell them that you're course was to last ten minutes in a game of chess."

"Why are you doing this?" Reid asked.

"I wish I knew." With that, the UnSub beckoned for Reid to stand up, and escorted him out of the room.

"Remember- say a damn word, and I kill them all." Reid nodded his head and gulped.

'This is not going to end well............'

"..............GASP!! Gosh! These chaps are just getting shorter and shorter! Sorry! I dont mean it! Honest! Please R&R!"


	5. The First Punishment

Frozen Reliance- Chapter 5

The First Punishment

".....EEK!!! So many reviews! Keep it up and I will send you virtual cookies!! YAY!!!"

"_Why are you doing this?" Reid asked._

"_I wish I knew." With that, the UnSub beckoned for Reid to stand up, and escorted him out of the room._

"Damn it, they're going to hear you!'' the UnSub whispered.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! I am in charge, and I will do what I damn please. I told you what to do; that's what we agreed to." a second UnSub said.

"Just tel me why you're targeting them, er, Dr. Reid. That's all I want to know." the first UnSub asked.

"No, I gave you enough money to feed that family of yours and give them a house to live in. Never once did I say I was going to tell you _why _I do it." the UnSub snapped. "Now, Shawn, get your ass in there and continue the game." Shawn nodded, and watched as his boss left the room.

"Damn it." he muttered under his breath. "DAMN IT!"

A Few Hours Later.

"What was your game?" Morgan asked Reid, who seemed a bit more resigned than usual after his round of the foolish game.

"He made me last ten minutes with him in a chess game." Reid muttered tiredly. He hadn't slept well the night before, and he was now paying for it.

"How come I have a ad feeling that this game is going to progress into something entirely different?" Rossi mused aloud. "This guy has some motivation that is keeping him at it, but what is it?"

"Did he say anything to you?" Reid asked his team.

"Not a damn word that is going to help us." Morgan mumbled. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No, not really. He just explained the rules of the game, and then we started playing." Reid said. "I'm just curious as to how far we must progress to in the game to get to the wood-staged levels."

"Hopefully someone will find us by then, but in the meantime we can't stress out over this. If we give the UnSub what he wants, there's a good chance he will just kill us all and abandon the game. Once we've stopped entertaining him, he will move on to a new game." Hotch said quickly and quietly.

"New rules, new players, new game." Reid mumbled, deep in thought. His voice sounded distant, like it always did just before he figured something out.

"What is it, Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Doesn't matter now." Reid mumbled back.

"No kid, tell me- tell _us." _Morgan prodded.

"Really, it doesn't have anything to do with the case. It won't help us now." Reid defended weakly.

"Pretty Boy, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but you should really-" Morgan said before being cut off.

"Morgan, drop it. If Reid says it doesn't matter, we have to assume he's right and leave it be." Hotch muttered fastly. He had a feeling that their UnSub was going to be back soon.

Unfortunately, he was right.....

"That little......they can't.......Damn it!.........What next?.........But why?.........Him? Why him?.......NO! Not good enough!........" the UnSub muttered as he forcefully paced through his small, blank room. Nothing was making sense anymore, and he wanted out. His boss wouldn't let him, though, not now, anyways. "Have to go............Getting suspicious.......hate to disappoint..... next round...... fire......"

Half an Hour Later....

"Shh, he's back." Prentiss whispered. The team automatically silenced.

"It's time for the next round." the UnSub mumbled, sounding distressed. "I need Agents Hotchner, Rossi, JJ, and Prentiss. "

"Wait just a damn minute!" Morgan shouted.

"I would shut the hell up, Agent Morgan, if I were you." the UnSub snapped back.

"Oh yeah? The hell are you gonna do about it?!" Morgan yelled.

"You really shouldn't have done that." he smiled. Suddenly, the UnSub reached down and forcefully grabbed hold of Reid, who yelped in response. "Maybe now you will learn how to behave." he muttered as he dragged Reid out of the room. Reid tried to hold his own weight, but it wasn't working. His leg wasn't quite cooperating. "Sorry." the UnSub mumbled to Reid.

"DAMN IT! BRING HIM BACK!'' Morgan shouted as he launched forward at the UnSub. Hotch and Rossi grabbed down at Morgan's side arms, trying to restrain him. They both knew that the UnSub would only hurt Reid more.

"Oh, you wanna hurt me? Come on! I'll only hurt your friend here twice as much!" he challenged. Morgan finally let go, and went back to clenching and unclenching his fists. With that, the UnSub left the room with a satisfied smirk....

"You know, Dr. Reid, I had a feeling that you'd be punished first. I like being right." the UnSub said as he tied Reid's hands and feet down. He then handcuffed him to a leg of a bolted down table. "Remember, you try to struggle or misbehave, I get Miss Garcia in here, too." Reid nodded his understandment, and let the UnSub prepare himself for the torture that was about to begin.

"Now, I'd be a damn liar if I said this wasn't going to sting just a bit. So trust me, this is going to hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me." Finally, the UnSub brought out a bucket that was steaming and a long metal pole. He dipped the pole into the metal, and smiled. He brought it out again and placed it next to Reid's side. Without warning, the pole made contact with his skin.

Reid screamed out of initial shock as the pole burnt the hell out of his side.. If this was only the first punishment, he'd hate to see what the next one was. The UnSub kept the pole next to his skin long enough to create 2nd degree bones, then he would move on to another area. Reid clenched his teeth, bit his tongue, anything he possibly could to keep from screaming again. His breathing became more and more rapid as more burns were created on his sin. Finally, the UnSub stopped. Reid tried to curl over on his side, but the handcuffs wouldn't allow him to. The UnSub watched as Reid laid shaking on the ground, trying not to irritate his wounds any further.

"Now let's see one of them misbehave again." he muttered as he left Reid alone in the room......

".......Im evil, yes. I was gonna make it a cliffie and not let you see how they were punished. And at first I was going to have Prentiss or even JJ punished, but I changed my mind. Oh, you should see what I have in mind for the next round!! Pleaz R&R!"


	6. Burn Relief

Frozen Reliance- Chapter 6

Burn Relief

".......Alright, so here it is! Pleaz R&R! Oh, also? My laptop battery/charger-thingy broke, so update? They'll be an even rarer occurance One last thing: the storys not really going to mention much more of the team, just really Garcia and Reid. You'll see why, though- eventually..."

Spencer Reid moaned as he protectively put his hand around his side. It hurt like hell, and he just wanted the pain to subside. His vision became blurred and fuzzy as more time passed. He wondered if the UnSub was going to leave him in the room, or if he was going to come back for him. He hoped it was the former, because he didn't know how much more of it he could take....

The UnSub, Shawn, finally reentered the room that he was keeping the rest of the BAU team anxiously waiting in.

"What did you do to him?" a fear-filled female voice asked. "D-did you hurt him?" Garcia heard screaming coming from the room across from the one they were currently in, and it tore her heart to think of what might be going on. Their youngest team member had been through so much lately, and she wanted nothing more than to barge into the room and scoop him up into a big bear hug. But she had a feeling Reid wouldn't be wanting any hugs any time soon.

"Why, it's a punishment. Of course I hurt him. Take this as another warning. What Agent Morgan did was unacceptable, and if any one else here does it, the punishments will only get worse. Agent Dr. Reid is in fact in a serious amount of pain now, but it could have been easily prevented." Shawn answered.

"Is he okay? Oh, never mind. T-that was a stupid question. Can I see him?" Garcia asked instead.

"I am not an unreasonable man, Agent Garcia. I will allow you to see him, yes, but you have to take care of him. I don't want them to get infected." Shawn said sternly.

"Take care of what?" Garcia asked, suddenly concerned for her friend's health. 'What did this bastard do to my sweet white chocolate?!' she thought..

"You'll see soon enough." he mumbled under his breath as he bent down to grab something. "Here, take this. You'll need it; now go." With that, Garcia nodded and got off the cold, hard floor, and into a room she had grown to fear to death.....

Garcia gasped as she opened the door to Reid's own personal hell. "My god, Sweetie? What did he do to you?" she squealed. Reid just moaned in response, barely being able to roll over to fave her. When Reid turned around, Garcia could see a small burn on her friend's cheek and a series of burns on his right side. Suddenly, she was reminded of the bag on her shoulder. "Oh!'' she said aloud. She fell down to her knees beside Reid, and opened the bag. Sure enough, a year's supply of burn relief and bandages. "Oh Sugar, this is going to hurt, but it's really going to help you- I swear!"

"I know Garcia." Reid choked out. "Thanks."

"No problem. I just hope that this does more good than it does harm." she muttered. Garcia took a tube of the ointment and squeezed it out onto her hands. She rubbed it in a bit, and then took a deep breath- afraid of hurting her friend. Finally, she found the courage to put the material on Reid's skin. She gently rubbed it onto Reid's cheek first. He bit his lip, trying not to discourage Garcia. He had to be strong for her. She was jumpy enough as it was about causing Reid more pain, she didn't need his screaming to upset her even more when she was just in fact helping him. Garcia could see the pain Reid was hiding, though. She appreciated the effort, though. It really was helping her apply the much needed cream. Once she was finally done with his cheek, the small area that got burned on his stomach, and the small burns of his arm, she moved on to the worst burned area of skin- his side. "This is going to really hurt." Garcia said with sadness in her voice. Reid nodded, bracing himself for the worse.

But when Garcia started dabbing Reid's side, he couldn't help but scream. "I-ignore me, Garcia. Just do it." Reid stuttered. Garcia nodded, and continued her ministrations. Reid whimpered, managing to bite down on his lip before he screamed again. Garcia did her best to ignore him, but it was proving to be a hard task. If she wasn't afraid that someone would get her, she would had given the UnSub a piece of her mind.

"Times up; let's go." The UnSub yelled as he cracked open the door. Garcia nodded, and the UnSub left.

"We have to leave now." Garcia told Reid gently.

"I know." Reid mumbled back. "He-help me walk, please?" Garcia nodded her head quickly.

"Of course, Sweetie!" Garcia cooed. "Come on. Nice and slow..."

A Few Minutes Later

Garcia sat down with Reid carefully. Morgan kept on side-ways glancing at Reid- a guilty work in his eyes. Reid, on the other hand, kept staring at a particular spot on the wall, wincing every now and then. The rest of the team looked away from Reid sadly, knowing that he wouldn't like being the center of attention.

"Now that Dr. Reid and Agent Garcia have returned, let's get back to basics. Next round will be starting soon. Now, we're going to be splitting up in pairs. Agents Rossi and JJ are team one. Agents Prentiss and Morgan team two, Agents Dr. Reid and Garcia team three." the UnSub said.

"What about Hotch?" Rossi asked.

"Agent Hotch is automatically disqualified." the UnSub answered.

"Why?' Morgan asked.

"He's team leader. He's expected to be daring and brave and giving his own life for someone else's. Besides, he's no fun." The team didn't respond, though. "Well, enough of that. Who's ready for round 2?" With that, the UnSub put his hand in his pocket and hit something against his thigh. Hotch saw the action, and gave the UnSub a curious look.

"What was that?" he asked. Shawn just smiled, and watched as each agent passed out one by one. Once Shawn was sure they were all sleeping, he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket.

"They're all drugged; what now?" he asked nervously.

"_Knock Agent Hotchner out and drop his body off on the side of a road at least 10 miles up. Make sure the rest of them are in pairs. Then consult paper I gave you a few months ago. It's time to carry out the plan." a voice answered. _

"Alright." Shawn muttered. With that, he hung up and put his phone away. It was time to disappear...

"..........Cliffie! Hehehe.... Pleaz R&R!"


	7. Splitting Up

Frozen Reliance- Chapter 7

Splitting Up

"........This is one of the rare time I can update. I'm using a friend's cord, but I still don't have my own :( Pleaz R&R! Oh, and for those of you who have read my story 'The End..", Shawn may sound a BIT familiar to you...(refer to the guy called 'the friend.' Sorry, just throwing that out there..."

_"They're all drugged; what now?" he asked nervously._

_"Knock Agent Hotchner out and drop his body off on the side of a road at least 10 miles up. Make sure the rest of them are in pairs. Then consult paper I gave you a few months ago. It's time to carry out the plan." a voice answered. _

_"Alright." Shawn muttered. With that, he hung up and put his phone away. It was time to disappear..._

"No........Jail time.....they'll catch me....locked up......life in prison.....NO!.....not my fault!.....didn't plan this......ending badly...._wolves." _Shawn Greyson, the BAU's newest UnSub, muttered to himself. He was beginning to doubt his so-called boss. How could this possibly end well for him? How would he NOT get caught drugging and dumping an FBI agent's body off at the side of the road? No, he couldn't think like that. He didn't think his boss's thought; he wasn't inside he boss's head. They knew what they were doing and how this would end....he didn't. He would have to take a blind leap of faith and trust their judgment.

As he drove off on the Virginia highway, he sighed. He smiled to himself as he thought about what the BAU team was about to go through...

When Spencer Reid woke up, his vision was blurry and he was confused. 'Where are we?' he thought. He looked around him; he saw his teammates were still fast asleep, but they were somewhere else entirely. 'Leather seats, uplifted hostelry, cup holders. Yup, we're in a car.' Reid thought to himself. But why they were in a car was still a mystery to him.

"Kid, are you awake?" Morgan whispered after awhile.

"Yeah." Reid mumbled.

"Prentiss? Hotch?"

"I'm up, I'm up." Prentiss answered groggily. "Hotch?"

"You guys? I don't think he's here." Reid said.

"Why?" JJ asked.

"I think he left Hotch behind. Everyone's here except for him. Look around." Reid explained.

"Damn it. Now what?" Prentiss said as she sat up.

"Be thankful it's a large van." Morgan muttered. "Imagine cramming six grown adult into a Tortoise." Prentiss smirked at that.

"Shut up!" a voice from the front seat yelled, sounding frustrated.

"How's your side, Sweetie?" Garcia asked Reid. She had pulled herself over to Reid when she saw a look of pain on his face.

"Mhh." Reid moaned. "I'm fine." But as he hissed as stronger wave of pain at his side, Garcia didn't believe him.

"Oh." Garcia cried. She gently pulled Reid by his shoulders, and laid him down on her front-side. "Try not to think. Okay?"

"I have an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187, and besides, no one can just stop thinking. It's highly improbable considering the unconscious part of the brain-" Garcia cut him off, though.

"Shut up and sleep." Garcia said, making Morgan smile.

"You okay, Pretty Boy?" he asked. Reid just nodded.

"Oh Dark Chocolate, there's time for self-pity, but it's not right now. Stop talking and let my poor vanilla cream sleep."

"Baby Girl, why do you hurt me so?" Morgan asked, putting his hand dramatically on his heart. Garcia shot him a warning glare, and Morgan finally stopped.

Reid didn't realize just how tired he was until he laid his head down on Garcia, who had taken off her jacket to put over Reid's head. Before Reid knew it, he fell to sleep....

When Reid woke up again, he was in an actual room. He noticed the jacket that had been placed over his head had been removed.

"Good; you're awake." Shawn smiled. Reid tried to sit up, but the burn on his side still hurt too bad to do so. "I almost forgot about that burn of yours."

Reid looked around the room for his team, but found that only Garcia was near-by. She was staring at a corner looking distressed and afraid. "What happened?" he asked.

"Go on Miss Garcia, tell him." the UnSub encouraged.

"Garcia, please, what's going on?" Reid asked.

"He....he dumped Hotch's body off at the side of a road. He was knocked out could, Reid. And....and he wasn't breathing." Garcia choked out, silent tears rolling down her face. "That bastard killed Hotch." she whispered.

"Ah, but there's more." the UnSub added.

"What.........what else?" Reid asked, fear in his words.

"He split up the team. Rossi's with JJ in some warehouse, Prentiss and Morgan are in an abandoned church, and we're here ." Garcia said quickly, almost urgently.

"But not for long. We're moving as soon as I get the call." Shawn said.

"What's your name?" Reid asked, trying to distract both himself and the UnSub. If he were to start letting his mind wander now, he would start to realize and comprehend that Hotch was dead. And at the moment, he had other things to worry about in order to both himself and Garcia alive.

The UnSub contemplated telling the agent his name, but he was unsure if he should. But, as he thought more of it, he realized it didn't matter. There would be no way of tracking him down if he told him just his first name.

"My name's Shawn." he finally answered. The youngest agent nodded, and tried to sat up. He winced as his side protested from the sudden movement.

"Where are we going?" Garcia asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, Miss Garcia." he answered. She just nodded and went back to staring at the wall. A few times her eyes locked with Reid's, revealing both eyes were filled with fear. Was Hotch actually dead? Had Shawn killed him, or was someone else behind the crimes?

Garcia jumped at the sound of a phone ringing, which Shawn immediately answered. Reid gulped , knowing that something bad was going to happen. When Shawn hung up, he grabbed his coat and a ring of keys. "Get up it's time to go." he muttered as he opened the door. Garcia helped Reid to his feet, and together they walked out of the door. Shawn stopped walking when he reached a black SUV. He opened up the side doors and escorted the two agents in. "Try anything funny and I will kill both of you." he warned. The agents nodded their understandment, and got inside the car.

Before they knew it, they were driving at 80 miles per hour down a large strip of road. Little did they know about the hellish nightmare waiting on the other side....

"..........Another reason it took me so long to update was because FanFic suspended my account, and my IM story was deleted. It can be found on LJ under the_vampire_act. If you want it to be updated still, PM me. Pleaz R&R!"


	8. Finding Friends in Holy Places

Frozen Reliance- Chapter 8

Finding Friends in 'Holy Places'

"...........Sorry; Ive been beta-ing and a bunch of other crap. Pleaz R&R! OOOH! BTW, if anyone has any requests w/ this story or another story (like an xover with White Collar,, Numbrs ect, a short team fic...) just review or PM me!"

SSA Aaron Hotchner woke up to a splitting headache. 'Where the hell am I? Where's my team?' he thought.

"Hey, sir? Are you okay?" a younger man called. Hotch attempted to stand up, but he immediately fell back down. "Whoa! Easy now! I think you have a concussion or something. Just stay down and I will call the ambulance." Hotch just nodded, trusting in the young man. "Alright." he mumbled.

Unfortunately, Hotch couldn't wait long enough for an ambulance. Before he knew it he was falling back to sleep again.

"Sir! The ambulance is on its way! Please hold on!" But the young man was too late; Hotch was unconscious...

"What the...........?" Prentiss mumbled as her environment began to focus.

"Prentiss?" a male voice called out. "Prentiss!"

"In here!" she yelled back. In just a few seconds, Morgan came into her field of vision.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked.

"Look around- it's a church. Looks like its been empty for quite some time now." Morgan answered.

Prentiss sighed as she looked around her. There were old-fashioned pews with a dark-stained wood, empty aisles leading up to a small stage where a choir once sang and a preacher once preached, and there were faded and stained polls holding the whole building up. The overall look of the church was historic- almost preserved. As Prentiss' eyes scanned the church, a gold engravement on the wall caught her eye.

"Morgan! Look over there!" Prentiss called-pointing to a seemingly random spot on the wall. Together the FBI agents walked over to the odd lettering.

"1886 Grand River Community Church. Hostalce Family. 1863-1901." Morgan read.

"This can't be right." Prentiss mumbled. "Damn, I wish Reid was here." Morgan smirked at that.

"Do you think it's a clue? And if it is what are we looking for?" Morgan asked.

"It seems possible, but we still don't have a full working profile." Prentiss interjected.

"We should take a look around. If it is a clue, there will be something else. Look for something else that seems out of place." Morgan suggested.

" Especially the walls." Prentiss mumbled.

"Yeah. I will go right, you start left." Prentiss nodded in agreement.

Morgan looked around the small, red room he found himself in. The walls held murals of red-designs that seemed random. He studied it carefully- looking for gold text....

Prentiss walked around the tiled floor of the fancy ballroom-like room. There were drawings of angels and demons all over the walls. The entire room was placated in gold trimmings and borders, but none of it looked like the writing she had originally seen....

Morgan's eyes scanned the mural again. He knew he was missing something so he kept going. Finally, he found what he was looking for. "Prentiss! I found something!"

Hearing Morgan's call, Prentiss was snapped out of her daze. She quickly made her way around to the other side of the small building. "What is it?" she asked.

"'If all will seek them, 6 shall find them."' he quoted from the mural.

"Is it talking about clues?" Prentiss asked.

"I honestly don't know. I could mean anything. But either way, I think we need to keep looking." Prentiss nodded.

"To the basement?" Prentiss asked. Morgan nodded and followed behind her. Prentiss took the stairs two at a time as she rushed to find what was on the other side of the golden door. Carefully she let the door slide open.

"Oh my god!" Prentiss exclaimed as the floor was revealed.

"What is it?" Morgan asked, alarmed. Prentiss carefully moved out of the way and let Morgan take a look.

"Oh god. Is that....?"

"Blood. EVEYWHERE.'' Prentiss said, shaking her head. "There's no way this church is actually historical. This is a clue house." Morgan nodded.

"Which means that anything could be a clue."

"And they could mean anything." Prentiss added.

Together they walked over the blood-coated floor. There was no way to step over it- a thin sheet of the dark red liquid covered the whole floor.

"Prentiss, look over there." Morgan said-pointing to his right.

"Bodies. Damn it." she muttered.

"And there's our clue." Morgan sighed. "Here, I'll get it." He volunteered. Morgan reached over to the closet corpse and pulled out the red-stained paper. Prentiss didn't argue; she felt no desire to touch the dead corpses. He carefully held the paper out for Prentiss to read.

'"Two in each room. Red before blue. Light after dark. Age before youth."' Prentiss read.

"Locations of the six clues?" Morgan guessed.

"I'd have to agree with that." Prentiss conquered. "Which means that there's another clue in this room." she added. Morgan and Prentiss looked around the room for the clue. "And I think I found it." Prentiss added.

"What? Where?' Morgan asked.

"Look at that cabinet. It's recently been moved- the bottom has different shades of red. Some of it has dried and some hasn't." she explained. She walked over to the once-golden cabinet and gently shook its handle. "OH MY GOD!" she squealed loudly as a body came crashing out of the small container.

Morgan squinted away from the body- its harsh odors hurting his nose.

"Well, the good news is we found the clue." Morgan mumbled. He looked over the body until he found the next clue.

"Morgan, it's in his mouth- er- what was once his mouth." she corrected. She couldn't look at the already rotted body.

"Of course it is." Morgan said as he put his hand in the corpse's mouth.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"'Find friends in holy places. Make a living selling guns. 3 more left until you're free."'

"So we need to find 3 more 'friends?' " she asked.

"Looks like it." Morgan mumbled. "Damn it! I just want this game to end already!" Morgan said as he slammed his fist into the nearest wall.

"Morgan." Prentiss said.

"Damn it!"

"Morgan!"

"What the hell does this guy want?" he yelled as he slammed his fist again.

"Morgan STOP!" Prentiss screamed. Finally Morgan turned around to Prentiss.

"Look! The hole you just punched in has a door!"

Finally Morgan calmed down enough to enter the door.

And that was when the first trap was set off..........

"MORGAN!"

"..........I felt it necessary to tell you guys about the other members of the BAU, :) hehehehe......If you all review I will send reveal my master plan even sooner! Pleaz R&R!"


	9. First Encounters of the Hellish Type

Frozen Reliance -Chapter 9

First Encounters of the Hellish Type

"........Alright, its been a while. I know, I know. Take my poll! You know you want to.... (press the buttons!!) And with the information about the wolves, I did in fact look this crap up. I read some stuff about them, and with the info I read came up with the most accurate conclusion that I could; some info may not be accurate, but I tied my best- honest! Pleaz R&R!"

Spencer Reid felt hazy and unfocused when he woke up. He tried to sit up, but he was hit by a dizzy spell and immediately regretted his decision. "Oh thank god! I thought you weren't going to wake up for a long time!" Garcia squealed.

"W-where are we?" Reid mumbled- rubbing his head.

"He said he'd tell us both when you woke up." she explained. "But look around you Reid;it's kind of obvious."

"Well duh it's obvious, but not to someone who hasn't even looked around yet." Shawn smirked. "Let the boy gain consciousness first."

"I am conscious." Reid muttered. He quickly noted the change in the UnSub's approach; something had happened that changed his mood.

"Come on now- let's try to be social." Shawn remarked. Reid just moved himself closer to Garcia-not liking that sudden change in his mood.

"Dr. Reid- with the eidetic memory and uncanny IQ of 187- do you recall what I told you when we first met?" he asked.

""The lifelinks are as the following: If Agent Hotch misbehaves, then Agent Rossi is punished. If Agent Rossi is bad, then Agent JJ will be punished. Then Agent JJ, Agent Prentiss. Agent Prentiss,Agent Morgan. Agent Morgan,Agent Dr. Reid. Agent Dr. Reid, Agent Garcia. Agent Garcia, a surprised guest."" Reid quoted-unfazed. When Reid finished, he knew exactly what would happen next.

"The wolves and the special guest- we're going to see them as our final round, aren't we?" Reid guessed, although he knew it was true. Shawn just nodded.

"Who's the special guest?" Garcia asked.

"Who are the special guests." he corrected. "And I think you know them all pretty well. I presume you remember two children's names who just happen to be the offspring of two colleagues?" Reid gulped-

not liking where he was going with this. "I just hope you can find them before the wolves do." he sighed dramatically. "Because if you don't, then I'm afraid that they won't be the only people who will die.

"Oh, and I suggest you get started; the wolves are already out on the hunt." Garcia and Reid shared scared looks. They knew they had to find Jack and Henry before it was too late....

SSA David Rossi grumbled as he woke up. He quickly looked around his surroundings- momentarily confused. After a few more seconds, his brain finally registered what had happened in that last 48 hours. 'JJ- she's here somewhere.' he thought.

"Rossi?" a female voice asked- as if reading his mind.

"JJ! Stay where you are-I'll come to you." he shouted back.

Within minutes, JJ and Rossi had finally found each other. "Where the hell are we?" JJ asked.

"Looks like an abandoned building. I think a better question is why?" Rossi muttered. JJ nodded in agreement.

"Why does our UnSub do anything? All of his acts are act random, so it's safe to assume that he chose this location at random." JJ said.

"And he doesn't leave his victims without a fighting chance..." Rossi muttered- thinking something over in his head.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"He left clues for us." Rossi shared.

"Clues? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Any idea where these clues are?" JJ asked.

"No idea,but that is the UnSub's point. He wants us to run around this place to find them, my guess because he has it booby-trapped."

"I don't think we should split up; last time I did that with someone from our team, one of us ended up kidnapped." JJ added quickly.

"What happened last time? And-by the way- I wasn't planning on it."

"Right, you weren't here for for the Tobias Hankel case." JJ muttered. Rossi just gave her a confused look. "I will tell you later; we don't need anymore distractions right now." Rossi just nodded, his curiosity now growing.

"Let's start to the right and work our way back." Rossi suggested. JJ nodded in agreement.

"This should be fun." she muttered......

Shawn had left Reid and Garcia alone after that; now they had to decide where to begin their search. "Just pick a direction, Reid." Garcia had said, not really caring which way they started. "And tell me if that burn or your leg start hurting!" she added.

"I will be fine Garcia." Reid reassured. "And let's just start walking east."

"East is fine. And you better; I will know if you won't." she warned. Reid just nodded back.

"Jack!" Reid yelled out into the open air. Garcia, following cue, yelled the boy's name too. Neither of them bothered calling for Henry; he was too young to understand or yell back.

"Jack!"

"Jack?"

After fifteen minutes of yelling Jack's name, the only thing they accomplished was tiring out their lungs.

"Maybe we should take a rest from yelling." Garcia whispered, trying to save her voice from dying all together. Reid just nodded in agreement- too tired to give an actual response.

Suddenly, a loud, ear-splitting howl rang out through the frosty air. Reid and Garcia turned around- only to be graced with the image of three large animals jumping over their heads. In shock, they both had jumped to the ground, trying to free themselves from the scene.

"Reid, I don't know anything about wolves. W-what do we do to make them leave us alone?" Garcia stuttered.

"Most wolves aren't acclimated to people. In a normal situation, we would just walk away slowly and try not to disturb them. But in case you couldn't tell, this isn't a normal situation. These wolves have been trained to actually hunt us. I don't know how exactly, but they have. Just.....just try to be still." Reid whispered.

"Oh gosh." Garcia whispered back in a panicked voice.

"Try not to panic." Reid murmured as the wolves circled around them. She just nodded her head, a look of pure terror in her eyes.

Suddenly, the gray wolf jumped up in front of the orange and brown one. He growled at the duo, but slowly backed away when the didn't move. The orange wolf squinted at Garcia, looking her in the eyes. She gulped, trying to stay calm. Reid, noticing the action, slightly moved himself in front of Garcia, causing the brown wolf to circle around them again.

Finally, the wolves detected them as no threat. The leader of the pack- the gray one- led the group away from the scene. Once they were out of sight, Garcia and Reid relaxed.

"I think it's time to put that knowledge you have shoved in the corner of your brain to use. What exactly do we do when we see these wolves again?" Garcia asked, still a little jumpy.

"Stay calm." Reid started as he limped toward the opposite direction of the wolves. Although the information Garcia has asked was important to know, it was getting dark and they still hadn't found Henry and Jack. "Back away slowly while facing the animal. Leave the wolf a way to escape. If Jack or Henry was with us, we would pick them up without bending down. And if the wolf wasn't trained to hunt us, we would speak firmly and raise our voice. If it approached us, we could wave our arms and make ourselves look larger. Shout, make noise and throw any available objects. If it tried to fight us, we would fight back. We would try to remain standing by using rocks, sticks, tools- anything to fend off the wolf attack. *" Reid concluded.

"But in our case, we have to lay low as if it was a bear. If it even suspects we are human, it will kill us I don't know how our UnSub managed to train these wolves, but he did." Reid added.

"Alright,alright." Garcia mumbled, still a little dazed.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just........just a little shocked." she reassured.

"Jack!"

"Jack!"

This time, they received an answer.

"Aunt Penelope?" a low voice whispered.

'Jack?" she asked back, her heart racing. Reid and Garcia gained speed, desperate to see the boy. "Honey, keep talking and don't move. We need to find you."

"Okay." Jack answered. "Is my daddy with you?"

"Aw, no Sweetie, but Uncle Spencer is." she reassured.

"Can you teach me a new magic trick?" he asked, hopefulness in his voice.

"If your daddy says so, yes." Reid smiled. Garcia and Reid turned toward the voice- their hearts just a bit lighter once they saw the faces of Henry and Jack.

"Why are we here?" he asked. Garcia looked at Reid, not sure how to answer the question.

"It's a game, Jack. A very dangerous game that your daddy doesn't want any of us playing. We are going to find a way out of the game and take you home, okay?" Reid answered, bending down despite his protesting leg.

"Okay." Jack replied with a yawn. "Can we sleep?"

"Sure." Garcia smiled. "I'm sure Uncle Spencer could use a break from walking, anyway."

"Here, I can take Henry for you." Reid said to Jack, who more than willingly passed the baby to the older man. Once everyone was somewhat settled, Jack nuzzled close to Garcia, who was more than happy to let the boy sleep on her. Reid held Henry close to his body- making sure that baby was kept warm.

"Garcia, you can sleep. I don't think I could if I wanted to, and I know you're tired." Reid whispered as to not wake Jack. She nodded gratefully, and she rested her head on a nearby tree.

All through the night, Reid glanced back from Garcia to Jack to Henry- despite the fact that he couldn't see a thing. Trying to forget his fear of the dark, he took deep breaths as he listened for the wolves. He gulped, not liking the situation he was in at all.

'How am I going to get us out of this one?'

"........Oooh, like 700 words longer than usual :) hehehe....If anyone is interested in the attaining the site address in which I got this info from, PM me (although I somehow doubt it). Remember that I always take requests for OneShots, a drabble in my drabble series, or an idea for even this story. I am also beta-ing now, and I have a new poll :) Enough ranting! Pleaz R&R!"


	10. The Hanging Room

Frozen Reliance-Chapter 10

The Hanging Room

".....Alright, so I have started a contest. Check out my profile pg for details! Pleaz R&R!"

SSA's David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau had had little to no luck with fining the clues. They knew they had to find it, they just didn't know where to look.

"Let's try the basement." JJ suggested. Rossi nodded and followed JJ as she led him to the basement. They carefully walked up the creaky stairs with their guns held out in front of them. JJ gasped as she looked around at her environment.

"Oh my god! Did....did he do this?" JJ gasped.

"Yes, and he did it just for us." Rossi mumbled as he analyzed the scene.

Bodies were hanging from the ceiling-corpses of dead children. Pools of blood were scattered beneath their bodies, most likely gushing through to the floor underneath them.

"Rossi!" JJ shouted as she tried to get his attention.

"What is it?" he asked as he jogged toward her. She pointed to the wall that laid beside her.

"The UnSub wrote on the wall with one of the victim's blood." she stated as she squinted her eyes- trying to read the smeared letters. "Can you read that?" she asked.

" 'Look within the place of words to find the words of wisdom.' " Rossi read.

"I am assuming the place of words is the human mouth, and the words of wisdom are the clues." Rossi added.

"I'd have to agree; nothing else makes sense." JJ nodded. "Damn, I just don't want to touch their mouths. That's creepy." Rossi smirked at the disgusted look on JJ's face.

"I'll do it, but you will have to read the clues." Rossi offered. JJ nodded, thinking that even that was better than having to put her hands in the mouths of dead children. Without hesitation Rossi inched closer to the hanging child. The first one was a dark-haired, paled-faced, skinny boy who couldn't e older than seven. He carefully reached into his mouth and pulled out the piece of paper. He passed it to JJ.

"The location of starts with a 'F' to be in least specific." she read aloud. "What the hell does that me?"

"The clues aren't in order. When we find them all they will make more sense." Rossi explained. "I've played games like this before with UnSubs; in the end their games are all the same." JJ just nodded, knowing that Rossi had much more experience with these situations than she did.

The next victim was a little girl with pigtails and an old fashioned white,poofy dress. Rossi opened the girl's mouth and gently took out the clue.

"He's young and fragile, torn and worn. He'll fight the wolves and save the children." JJ said. "The UnSub has to be talking about Spence; he's the youngest on the team."

"And the UnSub said there was going to be a special guest; it must be a child." Rossi murmured.

"But why say children? There's only suppose to be one guest." JJ argued.

"This UnSub is breaking all his patterns, and so far he hasn't lied. He was calculating, careful, quiet even, but now he's daring, bold, eccentric. Something's set him off." Rossi explained. "If he's going to change his whole personality, he's going to start lying. There's a highly possible chance he has two children instead of one."

Without another thought, JJ and Rossi went back to finding clues. Together they tag-teamed to get the clues and read the aloud. Before they knew it they had seven clues that would sooner or later start making sense again....

Spencer Reid was exhausted,but he knew he had to stay up in case the wolves came back. He sat up a bit, trying to get pressure off his injured leg and burned side. Luckily, they both corresponded with each other- both being on the right side.

"Uncle Spencer?" Jack whispered. Reid turned his head toward the young boy, his eyes meeting Jack's own eyes. He wasn't even aware Jack was up until he had spoken.

"What is it?" Reid whispered back.

"I have to use the bathroom." Reid nodded in understandment. Carefully he maneuvered around the sleeping baby and Garcia.

"Has your father taken you camping in the woods before?" Reid asked. Jack nodded. "You're going to have to use a tree, just like you did when you went camping."

"Cool!" Jack replied. Reid smiled at that, glad the little boy wasn't going to argue about it.

Once he was done, Reid escorted him back to where Garcia and Henry were.

"Reid!" Garcia squealed as she saw him approach them. "Did you sleep? At all?"

"You know I can't; one of us have to stay up and make sure nothing happens." Reid muttered. "And I don't think I could have fallen to sleep if I wanted to, anyways." Garcia just nodded, not seeing the point in arguing with him.

"What should we do now?" Garcia asked.

'I think we should keep going. The woods end northwest in about 8.7 miles. We can go as far as we can today and stop to rest for the night. Hopefully we will find the end of the woods by tomorrow." Reid answered.

"What about food for Henry and Jack?"

"We don't have anything, and this particular forest has 16 different types of poisonous plants, berries, leaves, and such. I wouldn't trust eating anything from nature here." Reid prompted.

"Damn it. This is not going to go well. They need to eat." Garcia muttered.

"I know; maybe the UnSub will bring something. He seems to know where we are, most likely hidden cameras in the trees."

"Let's hope so." Garcia said, nodding her head. "Should we start walking now?"

'Probably. Here, I will take Henry if you hold on to Jack." Reid suggested. Without another word Henry was placed into Reid's care while Garcia held Jack's hand. Together they walked through the forests, hoping to find food and stay away from the wolves....

".......Hope you guys liked it! Pleaz R&R!"


	11. The Voice of Logic

Frozen Reliance-Chapter 11

The Voice of Logic

".....New chap. Woo-hoo! Pleaz R&R!"

SSA Aaron Hotchner squinted his eyes, finding the harsh light of the room almost blinding. He shifted around only to find that he was no longer on the floor, but rather a bed in a hospital. 'Someone must have found me. I hope it was one of my team members if only for the simple fact that it would mean that they're alive.' Hotch thought.

"Agent Hotchner?" an unfamiliar female voice questioned. "Are you awake?"

"Yes; I am awake." Hotch huffed, finding breathing more difficult than usual.

"Easy, Aaron." a tall slender male (Hotch assumed it was the doctor) urged. "You just had surgery. Do you remember what happened?"

Hotch thought back to the events of the last few days. 'The death threats......the UnSub.....the helicopter crashing into the FBI.....being knocked out.....the UnSub. No, _Shawn. _But there was another voice- female. He's not working alone. Or, more correctly _she's _not working alone.' he mused.

"What is it?" the doctor asked. Hotch shook his head; he couldn't remember the most important detail: who was behind the kidnapping of his team...

"I presume you want to know what all is wrong with you." Without waiting for a response, he continued. "You were drugged, but before that you were beaten unconscious. This person knew what they were doing- aimed for the ribs and face when they fought you. Look like you were already physically weak; you couldn't fight back." he concluded.

"Was there anyone else with me when I was found?" Hotch asked. The doctor shook his head no.

"The man he brought you in said that you were lying outside- cold and bleeding to death. You're lucky that you were found before it was too late. As it is, this was a close call."

"Who found me?"

"Some guy named Andrew James. He's a local boy- only fifteen. He was out for a ride with his buddies when they found you." the doctor answered.

'Damn,' Hotch thought, 'I was hoping it was our UnSub.'

"You should rest; the surgery you went through was for two broken ribs and a damaged foot. It looked like someone ran it over. Must've hurt like hell." he mumbled as he looked over Hotch's file. "Don't worry; we gave you medication for that."

"I figured as much." Hotch smirked. The doctor gave a small laugh before leaving Hotch alone to his thoughts.....

_Aaron Hotchner fell to the floor as soon as the drugs had taken their full effect. He could hear voices in the background, but he couldn't distinguish what they were saying. He tried his best to focus, but only a few words came out._

"_.......Dump the body.........to the street.......NO!......Fine!........The last time.....Alright....We're done for today....Fine......Goodbye...." _

_It was a female voice, that much was obvious. It sounded familiar....like he had heard it before. He searched his mind, thinking back to the voice he had just heard. He compared it to the voices of females from his job...._

_Strauss....Emily....Prentiss...The chief police of Detroit.....Kate from the car bombing.....Elle._

_That was it! Elle! She was the UnSub......_

SSAs David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau examined their 'clues' for the fifth time.

"The location of starts with a 'F' to be in least specific." Rossi mumbled.

"The light will not be found in this place until dawn." JJ sread.

"To find them, get out and turn toward the red road."

"Never go right."

"Jump on the train."

"These are obviously clues on how to get out and how to find Reid and Garcia." JJ mused.

"You're right; it couldn't be Prentiss and Morgan. We saw then when they were relocated, but we never saw where he put Hotch, Reid, or Garcia." Rossi added.

"Why did he single out Hotch? What was so special about him that made him separate from the group?" JJ asked.

"He's the leader, the alpha male. I think our UnSub has issues with dominate personalities. It's almost as if he's been taught to fear them...." Rossi thought out loud.

"Do you think that there's a dominate partner in this relationship?"

"I think it may be possible; I mean, it would certainly explain his behavior." Rossi answered.

"Damn it. This changes the profile, doesn't it?" JJ groaned.

"Yes, but not in all aspects. All it means is that details are missing from it, and we have to split the details we do have into two separate groups." Rossi explained.

"The dominate personality and the follower." JJ filled in, remembering the team talking about it before.

"Exactly." Rossi nodded. "But I think that we can figure out the clues without the profile." JJ nodded.

"Shall we get started?" she asked sarcastically. Rossi and JJ looked over the clues again, hoping to find the answers........

"Uncle Spencer, I'm tired." Jack whined.

"Oh, we know honey. Here, let me carry you." Garcia cooed. Jack smiled as 'Aunt Garcia' lifted him up and over her shoulders.

Reid glanced back down at his own arms,a sleeping Henry securely placed there. He managed to smile a little at the boy's peaceful face.

But soon all the peace and happiness was ripped away from him.

'Reid!" Garcia squealed as she watched Reid fall to the ground. He groped at his stomach violently as he let out a muffled sound that Garcia assumed was a silented scream. Fortunately, she managed to catch Henry before he also fell to the ground.

"Spencer, what is it?" she asked frantically.

"M-my head." he whispered, fighting back tears.

"Jack, can you hold Henry for a minute?" she asked. Jack nodded and willingly took the baby from her arms.

"Reid, are you okay? Er, dumb question..." Reid fell over into the fetal position as she spoke. "What can I do to help?"

"Help....me over....to the side....that way....we're not in....a clear path...in case the wolves attack..." Reid stuttered, trying to ignore the protests of his head. Silently, Garcia told Jack to take Henry behind the large tree that blocked out anything behind it from being found immediately. She threw an arm around Reid's bony shoulder as Reid managed to get up on two wobbly legs. He leaned into her as they carefully walked to Jack and Henry. When they reached their destination, Reid slumped to the ground once again, covering his head protectively. Garcia took off her light sweater and threw it over Reid's head, trying to block his sensitive head from the blaring sun.

"Try to sleep a little. Maybe it will help." she cooed in a mother-hen voice. Reid just nodded his head and shifted to get more comfortable.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jack whispered in a small voice. Garcia smiled at him, although inside she felt dread and fear.

"Yes, he just has a headache from not sleeping. It'll pass." she lied, trying to make herself believe it as much as she wanted him to. Jack just nodded.

Garcia looked around at her surrounds, fearing that the wolves would come. All she could do now was hope.....

"...........ta-da! An update!! Wow, this will e the 4/5 (I think!) multi-chap story Ive written where Spencey gets sick!! And a little contest news:I've just gotten a lot more entries, and I'd like to say its not too late to join in on the fun! Pleaz R&R!"


	12. Connections

Frozen Reliance- Chapter 12

Connections

".............So its been a while. I know. I apologize. Really, I do. Ive been updating my other story cuz I was so close to finishing it. And now I am finished with it :) YAY! OOOh, my SLASH r/m story will be up by Friday. Promise! Pleaz R&R!"

Spencer Reid let his head rest against the tree that Garcia had propped him against. His eyes fluttered closed and open as he tried his best not to scream. His head was still killing him. Garcia 'shushed' Reid as she tried to ease him into sleep. It was obvious that he wasn't getting any better. After a few minutes, Reid finally fell to sleep, though. She sighed as she picked up Henry and let Jack run around near her site so he could burn off some of his energy; she wished she had just a quarter amount of the energy that he had....

"F.....Forest? The case we were working on involved the forest....." JJ murmured.

"And the light will not be found in the forest until dawn." Rossi agreed.

"There's a park next to a closed off area that only forest employees or nature groups can go in.....I think it's called the Red Road." JJ added, all the pieces falling into place now.

"Never go right must be a clue as to which direction we have to go to get to it." Rossi thought.

"Yeah, turn left all the way then."

"Then it should take us to the train."

"I know how to get to it from the train; that's how Will and I normally get to the park." JJ said.

"I think we know where you're going then."

JJ and Rossi smiled, more than happy that they were going to be getting out of their hell hole.....

Hotch frowned as he woke up from his dream. Elle was the UnSub, and now his team would have to hunt her down and take her in. He knew he didn't want to do it, but he knew it had to be done. If one of his agents got hurt because of her, Hotch was going to show her no mercy when they brought her in.. That is, as soon as someone came in and got him.

"Agent Hotchner, is there someone that you want me to call for you?" a nurse asked.

"Yes, actually. Could you call a fellow BAU agent for me?" Hotch asked.

"Of course." the nurse said with a smile. "We have the BAU's number already, so we just need a name."

"Agent Anderson."

Agent Anderson inwardly flinched when he his work cell phone rang. He was already at work, so the only person who night call him was another BAU agent that wasn't currently in the building. Whenever he got those calls he had ended up having to consult on another case or work someone's shift or finish their work for them. He absolutely hated having to do other people's work, especially since he rarely did his own.

"Anderson." he answered with a sigh.

"Anderson, it's Hotch. I need you to do me a favor."

"Hotch? Where are you? Everyone's look for you-"

"I'm in the hospital, but never mind that right now. Have Kevin Lynch track down my phone." Anderson hopped up from his chair as he raced to Lynch's office. When he was there, he motioned to his phone and mouthed 'Hotch.' Kevin nodded and typed in the number, already getting a hit. He wrote down the address and handed it to Anderson, who had just put his cell phone on speaker so Kevin could hear.

"Are you aware of the case that my team is currently working?" Hotch asked.

"Yes yes, of course." Anderson said in a rush of words.

"Then you understand that the UnSub kidnaps her victims and takes them into the woods." Hotch clarified.

"Wait, _she?_"

"I know who the UnSub is, but I need you and your team to locate my agents before it's too late."

"Are they in danger?" Anderson asked, although he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes."

"Damn it." Anderson muttered as he ran to find his group leader. Once Anderson found him, he yelled, "Charles! Wait!" Charles turn around, He motioned to his phone before setting it down on the table, where his team was now gathered around.

"You have us, Hotch. What is it?" Charles said.

"I need your team to find my agents. I can't help you- I'm in the hospital right now. I have reason to believe that some of them are in a wooded area, but I have no idea where the rest of them are." Hotch started.

"Anderson said you knew who the UnSub was." Micheal, a 34 year old with a lean body and blond hair stated.

"Do you remember Elle Greenway?" Hotch asked.

"Don't tell me she's the UnSub...." Charles muttered.

"I'm afraid she is. I saw her when she was dragging me to the side of the road." Hotch confirmed.

"Damn it." Charles murmured as he rubbed his forehead. "Fine, fine....We'll do what we can. We're going to look into your case files on your current case and try to track down where Elle's last known location was. If we find her, we find them. Or at least some of them."

"I appreciate this."

"No, we're glad to help out fellow agents." Anderson said before his boss could. Charles smiled at that-glad that Anderson was so willing to help the other team.

"Alright, we're on it. Get some rest- we're sending an agent out there as we speak." Charles concluded.

"Thanks. See you soon enough." Hotch hung up.

With that, Charles' team braced themselves for their latest case- finding the missing FBI agents...

Rossi and JJ sighed contently when they finally found the train.

Amazingly, the direction were right. JJ and Rossi were now facing the train that both of them had traveled on so many times before.

"Lead the way." Rossi said as he held out his arm, motioning for JJ to go on the train. With a smile, she hopped on the train without a second thought....

_"What the hell does this guy want?" he yelled as he slammed his fist again._

_"Morgan STOP!" Prentiss screamed. Finally Morgan turned around to Prentiss._

_"Look! The hole you just punched in has a door!"_

_Finally Morgan calmed down enough to enter the door._

_And that was when the first trap was set off.........._

_"MORGAN!"_

Prentiss screamed as the fire engrossed the area surrounding her friend- slowly spreading off onto the bloody floor until it reached the tiled ceiling.

"Prentiss! Are you okay?" Morgan shouted.

"Yeah, I'm fine! We have to get out of here!"

"No! Not yet! The UnSub didn't string us this far along just to kill us- we have to find the other clue." Morgan argued.

"Dark before light! There's light everywhere now; I think the fire itself is the clue.''

"I think you're wrong." Morgan mumbled as he looked up on the ceiling. "The fire isn't the clue."

"Then what is?" Morgan pointed to the ceiling revealing something written that only the smoke and fire from the flames revealed. Morgan figured the UnSub pored gasoline on the floor above it that spelled out the next clue:

Never go left.

"Come on; let's go!" Prentiss shouted as she roughly grabbed Morgan's arm. She pulled him out of the burning basement, turning right through the long narrow corridors of the old-fashioned church until they found an exit. They ran out together, continuing right.....

Elle smiled as she watched Morgan and Prentiss run out of the church via security camera.

Truth be told, she didn't have a plan, but she did have a goal....

Kill as many BAU agents as she possibly could...

"...........Bam! An update! And YAY! Voting for my contest starts....TOMORROW! I am going to have the poll up ASAP! Thnx for reading everyone!"


	13. Tracking

Frozen Reliance-Chapter 13

Tracking

"……..Thank you all my wonderful reviewers, and sorry for yet another week-break. I try, really! Pleaz R&R if my efforts aren't in vain : )"

Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss raced out of the building, following the instructions that had been left for them. Morgan still had his doubts that it would work, but he knew he had to try; they didn't have any other choice.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if we knew what we were looking for." Prentiss said, sounding tired.

"Got that right." Morgan smirked.

"Do you think it will work?" Seeing Morgan's confused expression, he elaborated. "The clue, I mean."

"There's only one way to find out." Morgan sighed. "Just keep going right." Prentiss nodded, knowing that Morgan was right. She looked back at the burning church one last time before jogging to catch back up with Morgan…

Agent Anderson drove the BAU's SUV as fast as he could as he raced to get to Agent Hotchner's hospital. He was still having a hard time believing that the UnSub was a former FBI agent from the same team that she was now out to get. He stepped on the gas pedal, silently cursing the rush-hour traffic….

Aaron Hotchner woke up from his 40-minute nap a few minutes before Agent Anderson got to the hospital. He looked around the room; something seemed off. His eyes scanned the desk next to him, the box of latex-free gloves, and the desk where his doctor's documents laid. Then his eyes caught the envelope that had been placed at the side of his bed. It had his name written across the front of it; he had a feeling he had been visited by the UnSub while he was sleeping. He opened the letter, quickly scanning over the note:

BAU,

I'm assuming you've figured out who I am by now, if you haven't you'll know after your done reading this. Truth be told, I am done playing games with you people. Profile me, go head. It won't do you any good, though. I'll win in the end anyway. I know that you think you can change me- pull me back on your side again. That's too bad for you. Stop wasting your time and find your agents before it's too late. It won't take much time for the wolves to find them. The clock is ticking, Agent Hotchner.

Former Agent,

Elle Greenway

'Damn it,' Hotch thought to himself. 'She's also the UnSub from our last case; she's the one who killed those people.'

Hotch thought over all the information he had received in the last 24 hours. He gathered up the arrayed thoughts and put them into formed sentences….

He was ready to give the profile…….

Spencer Reid didn't feel any better when he woke up in the woods. Garcia offered him a small, fake smile as the younger man woke up.

"We need to get moving; if we're going to make it out of here before the wolves find us, we have to keep going." Garcia said softly.

"I know." Reid groaned, grabbing at his sore leg.

"Come on; I'll help you stand." Garcia urged. Reid let Garcia help support him as he finally reached a standing position. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think I can." Reid nodded. Garcia smiled at that, knowing that even that was improvement from before.

"Do you want me to hold Henry?" she asked. Reid just shook his head no, wanting to hold Henry, even it he knew that he probably couldn't support his weight. Garcia reluctantly passed Henry to Reid, who held the baby with a tight grip.

"Come on Jack, it's time to go now." Jack nodded his head and followed Garcia.

"Are we gonna leave now?" Jack asked.

"Oh sweetie, we're on our way out. It may take a little while longer though, okay?" Garcia explained. Jack nodded, wanting nothing more than to leave.

"Okay." he sighed. He was getting hungry, too, but he knew that Aunt Garcia and Uncle Spencer were trying to do their best to get him home and fed.

With Henry in Reid's arms and Jack holding onto Garcia's hand, the two FBI agents started walking again...

Agent Anderson was at the hospital in a matter of minutes. He rushed inside the building and flashed his badge. A nurse nodded her head and said, "We've been expecting you." She pointed in the direction of Hotch's room, and Anderson gave her a small thank-you nod.

"What is it?" Anderson asked as he entered the room.

"Elle's been in my room; she left a note." Hotch handed Anderson the note, and he started reading it immediately.

"What does this mean? She wants to kill your team?" he guessed. Hotch nodded.

"And every FBI agent who gets involved with the case. We have to keep your team away from the forest. If we don't, she'll kill all of you." Hotch explained.

"But how will we conduct the search?"

"We're going to have to find the rest of my team. They're most likely on their way to the forest as well. We were all split up into teams of two, so I think that Elle's goal was to lead them to the forest and try to get the to save the team members that are being attacked from the wolves. Once they're in the forest, I can almost guarantee that the wolves will be out there,too."

"Right; she's an ex-agent. She'll know that BAU inside-out. She'll know the weaknesses of the team and the strong spots of the team. In a sense, being an ex-agent's made her a perfect UnSub-knowing what actions to avoid and what actions won't make a difference." Anderson mused.

"You're right; knowing so much information about the team makes her more dangerous that past UnSubs." Hotch agreed. Shifting gears, he continued. "We need to find what has happened to her over the past few years to make he want to suddenly take revenge on us. And keep in mind, when we find her, that she will be armed, dangerous, and most likely mentally unstable. If she thinks that you're a danger to her, she'll shoot. Gather up the local forest experts and ask veterinarians near the woods on information about the wolves. Maybe, if we can get an insight on the wolves, we can finally get some sort of advantage." Hotch added.

"Alright, thanks Hotch." Anderson said.

"And Anderson?" Hotch called before he left again.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Don't be afraid to take charge; you're apart of the BAU too, and my team is no better than your team. You're a good agent; never forget that." Anderson smiled at that before giving Hotch a nod. With that, he left...

Shawn walked into the hotel room that Elle had rented for them. He smiled as he saw her gain his view.

"Hey Elle, I was just-" but he was interrupted by the click of a gun.

"I'm sorry, but your services are no longer required."

"Wait, no! I have children!" Shawn cried.

But he was too late; Shawn was dead on the floor...

"...EEK! Not Shawn! Hhehe...So, now that Ells is pulling all the reins now, things get interesting :) Pleaz R&R!"


	14. A Relaxing Hike in the Woods

Frozen Reliance- Chapter 14

A Relaxing Hike in the Woods

"...Updates and ideas for this story are going SLOW. Chances are there won't be more than 20 chapters for the story. The ideas Ive had for this story have been washed out the window and dismissed, so Im winging it here. Review to give me inspiration!"

Aaron Hotchner watched as Anderson's team gathered around his hospital bed, ready to receive the profile. One of the team members brought a tape recorder to record the profile, thinking about giving it to the local law enforcement if absolutely necessary.

"Our UnSub has been identified as Elle Greenway. She's the dominant partner in this case, and she has a goal to kill as many FBI agents as she can. For this reason, the only people we can send to the forest are my team members and local enforcement groups. The park rangers have agreed to accompany us on the search. I will be released from the hospital tomorrow, and our plan is to start searching ASAP. Going back to the partners," Hotch started, "the submissive partner is most likely dead by now. Their purpose was to kidnap my team, and once they served that purpose Elle knew that she had to kill him. She will be armed and dangerous, so be on alert at all times. There's a good chance she may commit mass murder once she gets want she wants, and if she doesn't, she'll kill herself and stop there."

"Wait, why would she just kill herself?" someone with dark hair asked.

"Because she believes her final purpose in life is to get revenge on the BAU. Once her mission is complete, she's done. She won't want to be sentenced to jail, so she will take the easy way out and end it herself." Hotch explained. The younger man nodded, scribbling something down.

"What if we don't find your team?" Charles asked.

"If we don't find my team, we'll send the local cops out with a SWAT team close behind them. I don't think it will come down to that, though. My team is smart, and so is Elle. She knows that she'll have a better chance getting what she wants if she has my team at the clearing." Hotch answered.

"Alright, that's about it." Charles stated as he stood up. "We'll start assembling a task force and organizing the scene. We'll be back for you to tomorrow, but in the mean time, get some rest." Hotch nodded at Charles dismissively and watched as the team left...

SSAs Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss kept turning right until they ran into a forest. "The hell...?" Morgan mumbled.

"Is this where we're suppose to be? Do you see some kind of clue?" Prentiss asked.

"Actually, yeah." Morgan answered, walking a bit further up until he was facing a tree. "Look at the carvings in this tree."

"It's an arrow. Come on, let's follow it." Together, the followed the arrow that was pointing straight ahead of them. They looked at nearby trees for directions until they came to a new opening in the forest. "What does it say?" Prentiss asked.

"Uh...something along the lines of 'Henry and Jack shouldn't be playing here, and neither should you. Wait here until you're called; it shouldn't be long.'" Morgan answered. "I could be mistaken, but I think that she brought Henry and Jack into this mess. That leaves me to believe that at least one person from our team's in these woods."

"And it's getting colder by the minute." Prentiss added. "I hope that they're okay."

"Only time will tell..."

The next day, SSA Aaron Hotchner was released from the hospital. He suited up for the hike in the woods, wearing the appropriate boots and clothing, and headed out to join the rest of the officers. So far, none of his agents have been accounted for. He wasn't too worried just yet though, because he knew that it was all apart of Elle's game.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is park ranger Eliza Prinx; she's here to help us find the UnSub." Deputy Tristin Rays introduced. "She's the best ranger this town's ever had."

"I grew up in a cabin not far from these wounds; I used to go huttin' down by the boondocks with all the boys. I sure hope I know these woods well enough by now." she smirked. "Please to meet you, Agent Hotchner." She extended her hand, which Hotch shook.

"Please, Hotch will be sufficient."

"Alright then." she smiled before motioning for them to follow her. "Now, we're planning to split up into large groups. You're going to be in my group along with James Randal, Deputy Tristin, and Agent Anderson."

"Anderson's coming?" Hotch asked.

"Sure is." she answered. Hotch gave a little smile at that.

"Anyway, we should start now so we don't waste daylight. I'm pulling everyone out at six so we can gather up the strays who left their group before the sun sets." Prinx said.

"Sounds good." Hotch agreed. With that, they started out into the forest...

A few hours into the hike, Hotch got a call from his walkie-talkie. "What is it?" he asked.

"We found Prentiss and Morgan." Anderson answered...

"Prentiss, look!" Morgan yelled, pointing to a patch of clear land in the forest.

"Is that Anderson?" she asked.

"I think so. Come on, let's go!" With that, Morgan and Prentiss raced to meet up with their team...

David Rossi and JJ hopped out of the train on its first stop, noticing that they were on Left Street.

"A bit uncreative, don't you think?" Rossi smirked.

"I didn't even know Virginia _had _a Left Street." JJ replied.

"Well, I guess we continue going left." Rossi mumbled. "God, this is really getting annoying.

"Hopefully there isn't much farther to go."

"Come on, let's get going. I want to end this just as bad as you." Rossi commented.

"I guess today's our lucky day, then." JJ smiled as she looked up. Rossi looked up too, a smile also growing there.

"Well damn, that was quick."

Right in front of them was the woods. They had finally made it.

"...So everyone's at the woods. Fun, fun :) At most, it looks like four chaps left, just to let you know. Pleaz R&R!"


	15. Something Blue

Frozen Reliance- Chapter 15

Something Blue

"...Its near the end, I promise. R&R? Oh, and check out my new poll! One last thing: I changed the order around. The clearing cene will be next chap, while this one will be the wolf attack."

Spencer Reid frowned as he tried to ignore his head ache. He had been on the verge of getting sick for weeks, and of course, when he _did _get sick, he was stranded in the forests with two children and Garcia as his only help.

He pushed the negative thoughts of out his head, knowing that he needed to stay focused on walking. He smiled down at Henry when he felt the baby pulling at his hair, using Henry and Jack as motivation to keep moving.

"Reid! Look, I can see it from here!" Garcia suddenly shouted, pointing ahead of her.

"Thank god." Reid mumbled. He wanted out of the damned forest before he lost his mind. Carefully, Reid stepped on the iced-over river, trying not to slip. Seeing his actions, Garcia also took her time.

They were so close to the exit when they first heard the howl.

"No." Garcia whispered. When the sound got closer to them, she looked at Reid, clearly panicked.

"Garcia, you need to listen to me now." Reid started in a low voice. "If the wolves find us, you need to take Henry and Jack and run. Get help if you can, but please make sure they make it home safe first."

"Reid, I can't leave you here!" Garcia cried, shaking her head no.

"But you have to. Please, Garcia, do it for Jack for our godson." Garcia looked into Reid's sad eyes. They looked hopeless, as if he had no doubt in his mind that this was going to end bad.

Suddenly, the wolf appeared from an elevated part of the woods. It stood over the icy patch of river and growled at them.

"Garcia, it's time for you to go now." Reid passed over Henry to Garcia, who took the baby in her shaky hands.

But they were too late; the wolf was already attacking.

Reid pushed Jack out of the way when the wolf pounced in his direction. He told Jack to leave with Garcia, and he did so without a second thought.

The wolf approached reach, bared its teeth, and hurled itself at him. He grimaced as it bit his leg, trying not to scream. "REID!" Garcia cried again, too afraid to move.

"Garcia, just go on. I will only slow you down. Please, take the kids and go!" Reid shouted desperately. He glanced from Garcia to the wolf, noticing that it 'friends' were gaining up behind them, coming closer to them.

"No,no! Baby don't make me do that!" Garcia panicked. "Please, don't!" she cried.

"I promised I would keep them safe, and I can't guarantee that you and the kids will make it out if I leave with you. I can't even walk, Garcia. Please, just leave. They're coming! Go!" Reid pleaded as he laid on the floor, grasping his chest, where a fresh wound now laid.

"Just promise me that you won't die." Garcia said as tears rolled down her eyes-smearing her make-up.

"You know I can't do that." he mumbled. "Go! They're coming!" Garcia nodded her head reluctantly, and picked up the kids.

"We'll get help. We'll come back to get you!" Garcia shouted as she ran off with the children. As she ran off, she heard a scream in the back round.

'Oh god, no. NO! Not him!' she thought as she tightened her grip on the children...

As soon as Garcia and the children were out of sight, all three of the wolves attacked at once. One grabbed his arm, one gnawed at his leg, and the other one started whipping Reid from left to right. The combination of the jerking, gnawing, and grinding made every part of Reid's body hurt; he wished they would all just stop and leave him alone. Knowing he wasn't going to get his wish, he bit his lip until suddenly the pulling stopped. Apparently, one of the wolves had decided to throw him down the slanted land, making him fall on the half broken, iced-over river. He roughly landed on his bruised side. He screamed out in pain as the wolves ran to find him again. They attacked him even more aggressively than they had before, leaving Reid no mercy. He yelped out as they tore his skin, causing blood to pour out from everywhere.

Suddenly, he gray wolf bit down on Reid's arm and threw him onto the ice, the thin ice immediately shattering underneath him. The wolves, looking confused and disappointed, took off after that, leaving Reid to sink to the bottom of the freezing river...

Garcia, Henry, and Jack reached the opening in the forests fairly quickly. He smiled a bit before remembering where Reid was; her frown was instantly back.

"Garcia! Over here!" she heard someone yell. She looked around her, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Baby Girl!" That was definitely Morgan, she thought. Now, if she could only find them...

"Go east, Garcia, toward the light shining on the roof." Hotch said in a strong tone so she could hear him. She looked around for a light, and when she saw it, she was smiling again.

"Come on Jack, we're almost there!" Jack's face lit up at the revelation, and they quickly ran toward the flashlight's reflection. She wanted to hug and kiss whoever was shining that flashlight on the roof to death. She wanted so badly to leave the forest, and now she could...

Reid held his breath under the water, trying his best not to let the water fill up his lungs. Luckily, the water wasn't too cold. If he had to stay under for a longer period of time, he could without freezing to death. The water was still absolutely cold and he would still have to worry about frostbite, but it still increased his chances of surviving. He knew some tricks to make his breath under water last longer, something he was now thankful for, and had a feeling he would soon be using them. As he tried to push his way up to the top of the river, he prayed that his team would find him...

"...Alright, so I am hoping only three chaps left, but Im not too sure. R&R?"


	16. Shots Fired

Frozen Reliance-Chapter 16

Shots Fired

"...So close to the end! R&R?"

"Baby Girl, where's Reid?" Morgan asked as she ran into his arms. She had passed Henry back to JJ and Jack had ran back to his father.

"H-he's still in the woods! My little genius is still in there! And-and when we left, he told us to run because the wolves were coming." she cried.

"Damn it! Elle's released the wolves. That means that she's ready to fight us." Hotch said.

"Elle? What does she have to do with this?" Garcia asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Garcia, Elle's our UnSub." Morgan gently admitted. Garcia just nodded her head; too much crap had happened to her and her team to make her not believe that Elle had turned into an UnSub. No matter how much she didn't want it to be true, she knew deep down that it was.

"Alright, we need to assemble into groups to attack the woods. We have no idea where out UnSub is, but we do know is that she'll have her wolves with her." Rossi started.

"She wants to get revenge on our team, which is why she separated us in the first place. She knew we'd be too smart and we wouldn't send our team to the field, so she gave us no choice but to be here." Hotch added.

"Agent Hotchner!" someone yelled, an officer from the local police. "We have sight on the wolves; they're coming our way." he warned.

"I hope everyone's ready, because she's here." Rossi mumbled, grabbing everyone's attention. As they looked toward the field, they got as ready as they could for what might happen.

"Hotch, it's been a while." Elle smile as she summoned her dogs closer to the scene.

"Call off your wolves." Hotch demanded.

"Nope."

"Elle, don't do this. You don't have to kill anyone-" Hotch started, but he was interrupted by the sound of Elle laughing.

"Like I give a damn about your profiling tricks, Aaron! You don't think I know how this is going to end- not know that I'm NOT going to win? Well, I for one thought you were smarter than that."

"So you knew you weren't going to win?" Rossi asked.

"Ah, you must be Gideon's replacement. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances." Elle said sarcastically. "To answer your question, yes, and I think you know why."

"I don't think we do." Prentiss spoke up.

"_My _replacement." Elle muttered. "And you're a horrible liar, by the way. You know damn well how this is going to end."

"At least tell us where Reid is." JJ growled.

"I have a feeling you won't e seeing him any time soon." Elle smirked. As she looked at the faces of her ex-team mates, she smiled. That was the reaction that she wanted. Now, she could finish her mission. She whistled loudly and her wolves came running. She said something intelligently and they stopped short of he BAU.

"They're not going to kill you." she stated.

"I know that." Hotch replied.

"Oh? Then tell me what I plan on doing."

"You're going to kill yourself. You killed Reid because you wanted us to feel guilty- feel like if we could have stopped you from being shot that Reid wouldn't e dead. It's your whole purpose, isn't it?" he explained.

"Well, at least one of you caught on. But, you're still missing one crucial piece to the puzzle." Elle said, starting to pace around the wolves.

"Then what are we missing?" he asked. Before anyone knew what was happening, Elle had a gun in her hand and was aiming it at Prentiss. Hotch drew his weapon, but he was too late; Elle had shot Prentiss in the chest.

"Put the gun down!" By this point, everyone had their guns fixed on Elle, but they didn't need their guns to kill Elle. In one swift movement, Elle positioned her gun at her head and fired. In seconds, she was on the ground. Hotch and Morgan rushed over to her, everyone else either calling an ambulance or squatting next to Prentiss.

"It's not too late to save Spencer. " Elle whispered.

"He's still alive?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, but not for long." Before he could ask anymore questions, Elle's eyes shut. She was dead.

"Damn it." Morgan muttered as he got off the ground.

"Reid's still alive! She said it's not too late to save him, but he doesn't have long." Hotch yelled. Immediately, two of the officers and Rossi rushed into the woods with Hotch and Morgan. JJ stayed behind with Garcia to make sure Prentiss was okay.

"Just hold on; the ambulance is coming." JJ mumbled, more for herself than Prentiss.

"She has a horrible aim; it barely bruised me." Prentiss reassured. In truth, she was in a lot of pain, but she knew that she'd be okay. The bullet had hit just above her stomach and had went clean through. The doctor would be able to patch her up in no time. At the moment, she was more worried about Reid. He'd already had enough near-death experiences; he didn't need another. As if sensing her uneasiness, Garcia held her hand, trying to reassure her...

Hotch searched the woods on his own- yelling Reid's name and running at a rapid pace. He knew that Elle had meant they had a matter of minutes to find Reid, and he didn't want another agent to be injured today.

Morgan and Rossi made double-time as they darted through every which-way of the forests. "Damn it Reid! Answer us!" Morgan shouted desperately. Rossi knew that Reid wouldn't be able to answer, but he knew that Morgan understood that too.

The two police officers ran as fast they could as they searched through every crevice of the forest. They, too, had grown fond of the young man, and they didn't want the next time they saw him to be just minutes after his death.

"Dan, look!" Greg shouted, signaling for his older partner. "I think he's in here; the ice has been cracked recently!"

"Good work; I'm gonna send out a message to Agent Hotchner." Greg nodded and Dan as he looked in the river for signs of the younger man, hoping that he was still alive...

When Hotch got the call on his walkie-talkie, he ran faster. As he took off, he called Morgan and Rossi.

"What is it Hotch?" Morgan barked.

"Greg and Dan think they found Reid. They're in the east-side meadow next tot he frozen creek. They think he fell in."

"Alright, thanks. We're on our way." With that, Morgan and Rossi ran toward the meadow, praying that they would make it on time...

"...I hope you guys liked it! R&R?"


	17. Waiting

Frozen Reliance- Chapter 17

Waiting

"...1-2 more chaps! Thnx everyone for sticking in there! Review?- you wont have many chances to review this one left!

When everyone reached the river, Morgan called Garcia to see if the ambulance could maneuver out into their area or if they would have to do it themselves.

"Did you find my white chocolate?" Garcia asked hopefully.

"No, sorry." Morgan sighed.

"Alright, I'll ask for you." A few minutes later, Garcia was back on the cellphone. "They can't do it, but they're going to send someone out there to help you guys. Oh, they just asked if they should bring anything."

"Yeah, we think Reid may have been attacked by a wolf and pushed into the water. It was frozen at one point, but I don't think it's freezing temperatures." Morgan explained.

"Okay, thanks. Just-just get my little genius home again." Garcia replied, trying not to cry. With that, they hung up.

"Guys, they're bringing a medic over with some supplies. They're going to bring some supplies with them, Garcia said." Morgan sounded like he was going to keep talking, but he didn't. Sensing the hesitation, Rossi started talking.

"What is it, Morgan?" he asked.

"I don't think he's gonna last that long." he sighed. "We need to get him out- and _now." _he replied. Rossi nodded, thinking the same thing.

"You're right; we need to get him out soon. The question is, who gets the honor of going in there?"

"I want to do it." Morgan volunteered. "Let me do it."

"Are you sure?" Rossi asked.

"Positive. The water's not cold enough to cause severe damage if I'm only in there for a few minutes, and I want to get Reid out of there before it's too late." Rossi nodding, accepting his colleague's response. Without a moment of hesitation, Morgan jumped into the water and went after Reid.

Morgan was hit with a rush of cold air hitting his warm body, automatically dissolving what little warmth he still held. Morgan squinted his eyes opened and look around for Reid. He dived to the body of the river, feeling around for anything.

That's when he felt the hand. He squared his eyes toward the hand, trying to see a face. He pulled at it so he could start dragging it to the surface. When he approached the halfway point of the river, he could finally see the face. He had no doubt in his mind that it was Reid now.

Suddenly, Morgan felt himself choking on water. Not realizing he had opened his mouth, he started to panic. After another minute, he had to force himself to let go of Reid's body and spring up for air.

"Did you see him?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, but I dropped him. Hold on." Before Rossi could asked another question, Morgan was back in the water. This time, he dived all the way down without looking for the body before he hit the floor. Finally, he hit the bottom and started searching again. After a few seconds, he felt something; he was almost positive it was wet clothes. Either way, he pulled on it until he could hold it with a steady grip. He wrapped his arm around the too-thin stomach and started swimming back up again. When he reached the surface, he threw Reid up so he could get himself out of the water.

"Damn it! He's not breathing..." Morgan shouted as he tried to give Reid CPR. He founded on his chest, trying to get the water out. The water did come out, but Reid still wasn't breathing. Morgan pushed the hair out of Reid's face, not sure what he could do now. "Come on Pretty Boy, breath." he whispered.

"Medic! Please move away from Dr. Reid!" a young sounding man said quickly, rushing over to the scene. He slid down on his knees as he tried to make his way over to Reid.

"Do you think it's too late?" Morgan asked. The medic shook his head, concentrating on getting Reid to breath again.

"No, he may have been under a while, but I can tell he's still fighting. I think if I push hard enough, I could get him back..." The medic continued pounding on different parts of Reid's chest until another splatter of water came out. He checked for a pulse and a more secure breathing pattern before sighing. "He's breathing, but we have to get him to a hospital before Dr. Reid's brain suffers from lack of oxygen. He may be breathing, but barely so, and he's been under a while. I mean, it's possible that he's already suffered a significant amount of damage. I'm going to need help carrying him-" Morgan cut him off.

"No problem; I'll take him." Without another thought, Morgan picked Reid up effortlessly and their group started taking off toward the rest of their team...

In a matter of a few short minutes, Morgan had Reid on a gurney and being propelled to a hospital by helicopter. The ambulance had came airborne due to the unideal location and also because of how urgent the situation was.

The team followed the helicopters easily with the help of the young medic who was in the field when they found Reid. He said that the helicopter was too crowded for his taste, and he wouldn't have been any help, anyways. There was nothing they could do for Reid but keep him alive until they got to the hospital.

A few minutes later, they reached the hospital. The team darted out and into the hospital. They raced into the waiting room as they watched Reid and Prentiss enter the surgery. They were told there was nothing new to report until after both their surgeries were complete.

"Wait- why does Reid need surgery?" Morgan asked.

"It seems he was attacked by a pack of wolves. Their claw marks need to be stitched. Also, there are some pieces of ice jabbed into his side that need to be taken out." a nurse explained. Morgan frowned, not recalling seeing the ice before. Dismissing the thought, he sat down with the rest of his team. Waiting patently for what they always did...

Waiting for a miracle .

"...Ta-da! Next chap: news on their condition and a wrap-up of the case. Looks like two chaps left, BTW. R&R?"


	18. Miracle

Frozen Reliance-Chapter 18

Miracle

"...Alright, epilogue after this :) R&R?"

When Spencer Reid woke up, he was incredibly sore and tired. He felt like he had been dragged through hell and forced back up to the surface world. As his mind comprehended what had happened in the woods, he realized that he mine as well have been; he had been attacked by wolves, thrown into a frozen river, and knocked out from being under the water for too long. All things considered, he knew he was lucky. It was a miracle that he has survived being under the water for so long, he wasn't willing to overlook that- despite everything that had happened- he had survived.

"Dr. Reid, you're awake!" a young female nurse smiled. Reid tried to smile back, but he was unsuccessful; he ended up grimacing in pain. "Do you remember going through surgery just a few hours ago?" Reid shook his head no.

"It-it feels like it, though." he said, hurting his already sore throat.

"Well, we should have expected that much." she replied as she started looking through cupboards for supplies. "When we found you, you had been in water for over twenty minutes, and we're pretty sure that you were under water for about ten minutes. I guess you were lucky that you knew what to do and didn't let panic overwhelm you." she explained.

Reid nodded as he looked down at his leg, noticing the new stitches that now laid there. The nurse, noticing the action, explained why.

"When the wolves threw you into the river, the ice broke and was cut into your leg. We got it all out, but your leg may be numb for a while, and then it will get cold before it returns to normal." she elaborated. Reid didn't respond; he just kept his head down, looking at his injured leg.

"Oh, your team is here. They're all anxious to see you. Do you want to see them?" she asked.

"Yes, please." The nurse nodded before leaving the room to usher the team inside. A few minutes later, the team returned without the nurse.

"Hey Pretty Boy; it's good to see you up." Morgan greeted..

"Gosh, I thought that I would never see you alive again, my junior genius." Garcia smiled sadly.

The rest of the team stayed silent as their youngest member glanced around at their faces, taking in the sight of his team members. He was glad to see them again. As Reid looked around the room, he thought about the wolves and wondered if they were still alive.

"The wolves scrambled after we started shooting at them. Once we found you and got you out of the water, the local forest rangers went hunting with special rifles that were strong enough to kill the wolves. They wanted to save them and take them to a special shelter to help them, but they were too far gone to be saved, in a matter of speaking. They had been trained to well to hunt humans, so they had to be killed. They were all dead in hours." Hotch stated, as if reading Reid's mind. He closed his eyes and nodded, glad that the damned wolves had been killed off.

"Thank god; they would have only caused more harm." JJ commented. "God only knows how many people died from their training alone. I mean, Elle had to had to have practiced with them somehow. My best guess is that she killed junkies and homeless people as she trained them." Garcia nodded, agreeing with JJ.

Suddenly, Reid realized that someone was missing from their small group. "Where's Prentiss?"

"Elle shot her below her chest. Luckily, it barely grazed her, and she was out of surgery a half an hour before you were." Rossi explained.

"Prentiss replaced her." Reid stated, finally putting the last pieces of the puzzle together. "Elle didn't want to get revenge for just getting shot and forced to leave the BAU, she wanted revenge because of how easily she was replaced."

"If you ask me, it was a change for the best." Morgan commented, getting a few nods from the team.

"She's okay, though, right?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." JJ smiled reassuringly.

"She'll be out of the BAU less than you will." Hotch said. "She only needs two months of recovery. You need one for the stitches combined with the wolf scratches, four for falling through the ice and risking phenomenon, and three months for your re-injured knee. It was screwed up pretty bad when you fell on the ice; you almost shattered your knee, actually. The doctor said it was a miracle that you got off with as few injuries as you have."

"Wait, I'm going to be off work of EIGHT MONTHS?" Reid asked, terror and panic in his voice. "I can't believe this!"

"Relax kid; do you honestly think we could last that long without you?" Morgan smirked.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I lied and told Strauss you needed three months off. Your welcome, by the way." Rossi smiled.

"I was against it, by the way. I think you need at least five off." Hotch muttered.

"Thank you, Rossi. I don't know what I would do in my apartment for eight months." Reid mumbled, starting to feel cold again. Morgan noticed the action and frowned. He realized that they had to let him sleep, but he didn't want to leave Reid already. Sighing, he stood up and ruffled Reid's hair.

"Alright Reid, I think it's time for you to get some sleep. Hopefully, you'll feel less cold when you wake up." Morgan said.

"Actually, I'll most likely be colder, but thank you." Reid said with a tired smile.

"Whatever kid, just get some sleep." Morgan laughed.

The BAU team said their goodbyes quickly as their youngest agent fell to sleep. Things were going to be okay, after all...

"...Last official chap! Hope you guys liked it! R&R?:


	19. Epilogue:Lucky

Frozen Reliance-Epilogue

Lucky

"...Its over! YAY! Thnx everyone for reading! I will be posting a new chap of Pain, then I will write my new M/R slash :) Thnx for reviewing and hanging in there! How about one more review, eh?"

Spencer Reid was more than happy to be going back to work. For the last three months, he had been doing useless crosswords, re-reading all his books, working on his latest BA, and sleeping. Most of the time, though, he slept. Ever since the incident, he had been extremely tired, and he was almost glad that the didn't have too go to work. But when he was awake and almost feeling okay, he was as bored as hell.

And he was always cold! No matter where he was- in the shower, in his bed, the kitchen, the living room, sitting in his car the first week he had 'forgotten' that he wasn't working for another four months- he found himself huddling into some warm piece of clothing. He wore a thick sweater wherever he went and brought out his comforter at night, even if it was the middle of summer now.

A few times, when the team was away on a case and Garcia stayed behind, Will would pick Garcia up and head over to his apartment, hoping to cheer Reid up by letting him see Henry. Reid would smile and show Henry his magician tricks, making the baby smile with amazement. He would laugh, happy to see his godson again. In the background, Garcia and Will smiled as they observed the two silently. Watching Reid interact with Henry was a sight to see for the team, since they were used to seeing their shy, youngest member staying out of social situations and not interacting well with others. Now, Reid was smiling and laughing as he played aimlessly with Henry, who seemed to be enjoying it just as much.

Finally, after three months of sitting down and doing next to nothing,SSA Dr. Spencer Reid was finally back at the BAU. He was greeted by smiling team mates offering him cookies and brownies. Garcia and JJ smothered their 'little boy' with hugs and kisses. Although he didn't much enjoy being the center of attention, being smothered was helping to keep him warm. The two women sensed him shivering underneath their warm embraces, and they immediately left for the BAU emergency closet and pulled out a large blanket. They pulled it over Reid's shoulders just as Morgan and Hotch walked in.

"Well, I see we're getting comfortable." Morgan smirked. He reached over to Reid's desk and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Good to see you too." Reid muttered jokingly.

"Welcome back Reid." Hotch greeted, giving Reid one of his rare smiles. "I take it you're still going to be cold for a while?"

"Yeah." Reid sighed. "The doctor said I may be like this for a few months, but it will ease in time. For now, I just have to wear an extra sweater."

"Well, that's good to hear. We don't have a case today, so you can take it easy and catch up on some paperwork you missed." Hotch said.

"Er, I kinda had Garcia bring me some paperwork to do." Reid said in a small voice.

"I thought it looked like I had less paperwork." Prentiss muttered with a smile. "Thanks Reid!"

Hotch just rolled his eyes as he walked away. "Kids..."

When Hotch left, the rest of the team erupted into polite chatter. Reid could feel Garcia's eyes on him as he chatted with Morgan. He excused himself from the group after offering Prentiss a comment about how he was happy to see she has recovered quickly. As he walked toward the outside of BAU, Reid tapped Garcia's shoulder and motioned for her to follow. She nodded in understandment and followed behind him.

"I don't blame you, you know." Reid started with a small smile.

"Oh, my little genius, you don't have to try and convince me that this isn't my fault. I already know that it isn't, but you know that it isn't going to change much. It's going to take me some time get over the guilt. There's nothing you can do to help though, my sweet white chocolate. Just- just try not to get in trouble for at least two months, okay?"

"Garcia, do you think I don't try to stay out of trouble?" Reid smirked.

"Well, you have to admit that it does happen a lot..." she hinted, earning a playful smack from Reid. "Seriously though, are you going to be okay?"

"Of course, Garcia. I've been through a lot worse." Reid smiled.

"Oh, come here!" she squealed as she pulled Reid into a tight bear hug. Much to her surprise, Reid actually embraced it this time. "Come on Reid, let's go before out sick-minded team mates start putting two and two together."

"Uh, I don't think we have to worry about that; I'm pretty sure the team believes I have no experience whatsoever." Reid smiled.

"Why Dr. Reid, are you saying that you DO have experience?" Garcia asked with false scandal.

"No, I'm just saying I get lucky a lot."

"Damn right you do!"

As they walked inside the BAU, Garcia asked, "Seriously, HAVE you had any experience?"

"Garcia, if I have to answer that, then you're not the genius track-hacker that I thought you were." With that, Reid rejoined the rest of the group.

"I'm going to take that as a no..." Garcia muttered with a soft smile.

And, for the first time in months, everything felt normal again.

"...A bit of an odd ending, but I wanted to end with some fluff :) Thnx for reading everyone! Im glad you guys hung in there for so long!"


End file.
